


Captured

by healmycorruption



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Enthusiastic Consent, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, Interrogation, Latex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Tickling, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healmycorruption/pseuds/healmycorruption
Summary: Pearl captures and interrogates Jasper.





	

Everywhere Jasper turned, those damn holograms were there. She was running hard, punching them to smithereens every time one got too close, but she was heavily outnumbered. It had been half an hour that she had been fighting off the army of Holo-Pearls all along the beach and it didn’t seem to be making any difference. She was tired. She’d have to submit eventually, she knew, but not before making a show out of it. She’d never submit that easily. **  
**

“ＤＯ ＹＯＵ ＷＩＳＨ ＴＯ ＳＵＲＲＥＮＤＥＲ?” One of the holograms had come in next to her, brandishing a sword. She quickly knocked it into oblivion and kept bolting forward. She was in a very deserted part of the beach now. Nothing for miles but these damn holograms, sand, and sea. Ahead of her, about fifty of them came into formation, brandishing their swords. She halted, breathing heavily, and chuckled bitterly. This was it. She clenched her fists and formed herself into a ball of energy, spinning her way into the holograms. At least two dozen of them poofed away but the rest surrounded her as she stopped spinning. She dropped to her knees, placing her hands behind her head.

“ＤＯ ＹＯＵ ＷＩＳＨ ＴＯ ＳＵＲＲＥＮＤＥＲ?” The twenty or so remaining holograms said in unison, surrounding her, swords out.

“Yes,” she spat bitterly. She hated losing, even when she knew what came next was thrilling enough.

The Holo-Pearl before her approached mechanically, slipping its sword down her cleavage and into her jumpsuit. The sword on her skin just felt like a warm tingle since Pearl had programmed these holograms specially for Jasper. They wouldn’t poof her, but… The hologram thrust the sword back towards itself, slicing her uniform right down the front. Her huge breasts spilled free as the uniform was split all the way down to her pelvis, where a tuft of white hair peeked out. She glared defiantly at the Holo-Pearl before her as two more grabbed her arms, cutting away the shoulder straps of her outfit then pulling her arms back, binding them tightly with specially designed holo-rope. They stood her up, cutting away the remainder of her outfit. Her exquisite form had no effect on these holograms, she knew. They all closed in on her, holding her wherever they could, and teleported her away.

That was new, Jasper reflected as she materialized in a dark room, arms still bound and controlled by the holograms. Pearl and Peridot must have worked together on that feature. That little green nerd was always enthusiastic about helping Pearl fuck with her, literally and figuratively. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness as she was seated in some strange chair, built large enough for her form with no arms to it and a large hole in the seat. Her arms were pulled above her, suspending her wrists high above her head. Her legs were spread and cuffed to the chair legs. She was completely vulnerable and exposed. The holograms vanished and she was alone in the darkness.

As Jasper’s eyes adjusted she realized she was facing a giant mirror that went from floor to ceiling. She rolled her hips in the chair, admiring how good she looked bound like this. Her breasts were raised high due to the position of her arms and she could see that her pussy was spread ever so slightly. If Pearl was trying to frighten her, putting her in front of a mirror wasn’t the best way to go about it.

“I know you’re watching me, you fucking pervert,” she growled, shifting her hips in the hair as she started to feel an ache between her legs. There was no way to get any sort of stimulation in this position. “Come out and face me already.”

“You’re in no position to be making demands,” Pearl’s voice came out of a speaker somewhere above Jasper, and a spotlight flashed on, illuminating the bound gem. The sharp light really defined every curve of her breasts and muscles and she smirked. She knew she looked damn good and it’d be really easy to fuck with her captor. She still had some range of movement despite her wrists and ankles being bound, so she snapped her chest to one side and then the other, appreciating the way her large tits swayed. Using the wrist restraints for support, she lifted her hips off of the chair, pushing them forward so that her pussy was spread before the mirror. The way the harsh light reflected off of the wetness between her legs was tantalizing. She flopped back down in the chair, noting in the mirror the presence of an evil looking machine just below the hole in the seat.  

“If you don’t sit still, you’ll regret it,” Pearl said over the intercom and Jasper laughed.

“Why don’t you come out and make me regret it?”

A door burst open from the side of the room and Pearl stormed in holding a big black bag, scowling. Jasper was momentarily stunned by Pearl’s choice of a skin-tight sky blue latex catsuit, digging perfectly into all of her little curves. Jasper’s eyes followed the long zipper on the suit, traveling from the collar fitted tightly around her neck all way down between her legs. The white knee-high boots really completed the whole look. Pearl turned to face her and smirked.

“You fought valiantly yet here you are, Homeworld’s big bad warrior imprisoned by a mere Pearl!” She declared haughtily. Jasper had to repress a laugh, her tone was much too overdramatic to be intimidating.

“I will admit, your tactics were more extreme than I anticipated,” Jasper said, “Those damn holograms wouldn’t stop coming.”

“That’s right! They were programmed specifically to capture you, so there was no possibility of failure,” Pearl said more loudly than she’d usually speak. Stars, was she a terrible actress.

“And who programmed them, you or that little green twerp?” Jasper raised an eyebrow and grinned as a blush crept up Pearl’s face.

“I– you– That is irrelevant! You are my hostage, and I’m going to get the answers I want or you’re going to suffer,” she said shrilly, throwing down her mysterious black bag next to Jasper’s chair. Good. Jasper wanted to get a rise out of her. Jasper wanted real frustration unleashed on her, not this silly little game.

“Get on with it, then,” she said, shifting her hips impatiently. Pearl faced her and grabbed her chin, tilting it forcefully so their eyes met, inches apart.

“I know you’ve been keeping secrets,” Pearl whispered, almost sinisterly, “Hiding things from us isn’t good Jasper. You may have all the other Crystal Gems fooled, but I’m not so easily deceived.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jasper said, jerking her head away.

“Oho, don’t think I haven’t noticed. Those flawless wings, those long lashes, and you’ve been filling in your brows to be more arched,” Pearl said, dragging a finger along her cheek and examining it, “and look, even highlighter. You’ve got a huge stash of cosmetics somewhere and I want to know the source. Where are you getting all of this, Jasper?”

Fuck, Jasper thought. She didn’t expect to actually be put on the spot for something. She felt her cheeks warm under Pearl’s piercing gaze.

“I’m not telling you shit,” she snarled. Pearl tsked and reached in her bag, pulling out a strange electronic device and unraveling the cord, plugging it into an outlet in the wall. A strange glass rod came out of the bag next, attaching to the device. Pearl turned the knob and the device hummed to life, the glass rod glowing with a purple current of electricity. She smiled up at Jasper, her eyes full of malice.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it? Humans call it a ‘violet wand’. I think it might just make you talk,” Pearl directed the wand at Jasper’s raised bicep and touched it ever so gently, allowing a tiny bolt of purple land with a buzz. Jasper tried to jerk her arms to the side but met the resistance of her bonds. That thing did leave a little sting.

“Is that really all you’ve got? That puny little zap was nothing,” she said defiantly.

Pearl remained silent as she brought the wand down Jasper’s arm, leaving a trail of electric jolts along the way. Jasper squirmed, trying and failing to pull away from the device. When Pearl brought it down her armpit, a loud laugh jumped out of her despite herself. Pearl pulled away, just as startled as she was, her eyes wide.

“Are you… ticklish?” Pearl asked, eyes wide with wonder.

“What the fuck is ticklish?” Jasper had never experienced that feeling, a complete loss of control beyond what she was used to. Pearl pointed the wand back at Jasper’s armpit and Jasper laughed loudly again, struggling away. A huge grin split across Pearl’s face and she drew circles around Jasper’s armpit, savoring this exciting discovery. Jasper was pulling away as hard as she could, straining herself against the cuffs holding her wrists and ankles, throwing her head as she completely lost it.

“Fucking.. Ha… Pearl! Fucking stop,” Jasper begged through her laughter and Pearl stopped, concerned she’d gone too far with something new to them. Jasper slumped in her chair, catching her breath. Her hair was a mess.

“Are you okay?” Pearl asked gently, breaking her tough act.

“Pearl, for fucks sake,” Jasper panted, “I didn’t call the safeword, did I? Red means stop.”

“Well if you’re going to be rude about it,” Pearl snapped back into her role, turned up the voltage, and went for the ribs. Jasper practically shrieked and began laughing and struggling again. Pearl couldn’t help but laugh, it was rare that Jasper laughed very hard so this reaction was so wonderful to witness.

Line after line of electrostatic met Jasper’s ribs and she was breathless, her face streaked with tears from all the forced laughter. Her wrists were starting to get sore from pulling to escape the torment. She fucking hated every moment of this but the feeling was so intense… Every time Pearl hit a particularly sensitive spot, a new round of harsh laughter would escape her and she’d shake her head frantically, pulling as hard as she could to escape. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced in her existence.

“Please… I’ll talk, I will! Just fucking end this,” she pleaded before being hit in a particularly ticklish spot and almost doubling over if not for her restraints. Pearl pulled the wand away slowly, getting one last jolt in there before turning the machine off, putting it on the table and crossing her arms. Jasper slouched in her seat, the wrist cuffs being the only thing holding her up at all. Her head was down and her chest rose and fell heavily while she recovered. Pearl grabbed her chin once more and forced her to look up.

Those luscious lips were parted slightly as Jasper panted heavily, her eyes glazed over. Pearl appreciated how lovely she looked with streaks of mascara all down her face from the tears.

“Now, tell me where you’re getting all of this makeup,” she said.

“Vidalia… Amethyst introduced me to her… and she showed me where to go, some human stores,” Jasper managed to get out after a moment.

“And where are you getting the human currency for the makeup?”

“That’s… not relevant,” Jasper said, heat rising in her cheeks.

“I won’t have you stealing from humans, Jasper,” Pearl said dangerously.

“Not stealing, no.”

“Then what?”

“Heh… wouldn’t you like to know,” Jasper said, pulling herself back together slightly. She gave Pearl the most malicious grin she could muster, looking positively wild with her hair and makeup all messy.

“I guess we’ll just have to use more extreme tactics, then,” Pearl said, turning the wand back on and landing it on a nipple. Jasper arched her chest forward, a sultry moan escaping those plush lips. Pearl drew little circles around the areola with the electricity then switched to the other, savoring the sweet little cries she was drawing out of her captive. Those nipples could have cut glass from how stiff they were and Pearl couldn’t resist their allure.

Pearl turned the machine off and set it down once more, then threw one leg over Jasper’s lap, then the other, straddling her. She gently kissed a nipple then took it into her mouth, running her tongue around it with precision, flicking it firmly after every little circle. Jasper gasped with every little flick of the tongue, pressing her chest out as Pearl grabbed her other breast, massaging it firmly. Jasper’s head fell back and she circled her hips back and forth unconsciously, moaning as Pearl played with her breasts, alternating between nipples with that skilled tongue. If Pearl kept this up for a while Jasper probably could have climaxed on that stimulation alone, but of course she wouldn’t allow that to happen.

A trail of saliva followed Pearl’s lip when she pulled away from Jasper, her cheeks flushed blue ever so slightly. She wiped the spit on the back of her hand with a sweet little grin. A soft hand reached up to stroke Jasper’s messy cheek, and Pearl leaned forward, pressing her lips against that muscled neck.

“If you don’t tell me where you’re getting all that money I’ll be forced to make you very miserable,” Pearl whispered into Jasper’s ear, taking a little nip at it.

“Do your worst,” Jasper replied, shoving her hips forward under Pearl. She knew whatever device was under her chair was probably soaked, she could feel herself dripping wetness everywhere. Her whole body was on fire with desire. She needed some sort of stimulation on her pussy before she completely fell apart. The ache between her legs was unbearable.

Pearl leaned over, still straddling Jasper, and pulled a remote out of the black bag. With a smirk she turned a knob and Jasper heard mechanical whirring below her then felt something cold press up against her entire sex. It felt like some sort of weird bicycle seat or saddle, she couldn’t quite make it out, but all coherent thought was lost as Pearl pressed a button and the entire thing started vibrating with more force than she could have possibly anticipated. A long, drawn out cry of pure ecstasy left her lips and she rode the device desperately as Pearl sat upon her lap with an evil little smile.

The vibration lasted a whole minute before Pearl turned the knob, lowering the device once more, still vibrating away. Jasper whined pitifully as the contact was lost, grinding her hips on air. She had a bit of saliva running down her chin and those yellow eyes were full of furious need.

“Bring it back,” she growled.

“My, aren’t you just a rude one? You still owe me an explanation,” Pearl said, cranking the device up so it was just out of reach of Jasper, barely so. The vibration was so close Jasper could feel the energy but it was only causing her torment.

“Fuck, okay,” Jasper conceded. She gave Pearl a sly little smile. “You know… all I have to do is visit Greg and show a little skin… let my tits hang out a little more than usual… lean over him, corner him against a wall. It’s easy, really. He’s weak. I tell him Steven needs money for something and bam, he gives me a hundred dollars just to leave him alone.”

Pearl couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Jasper, that’s so cruel! Even I’ve never done anything so mean to Greg.”

“Whatever, it makes his day more interesting,” Jasper said, “Now can you please just finish your torture already?”

“You think you’re getting off that easily? Oh no, you need to be punished for taking advantage of a poor, weak human,” Pearl replied, cranking the vibrating device just a teeny bit higher so that it barely grazed Jasper’s pussy. Jasper desperately pushed her hips down, trying to get any sort of actual contact with the device but the cuffs holding her up were much too high. She growled angrily, bucking her hips forward to try to launch Pearl off with no luck.  Pearl only laughed and reached in her bag once more pulling out clamps attached by a chain and a huge handheld vibrator.

Pearl set the vibrator in their laps for a moment and focused on the clamps. They were designed to close extra tightly, Jasper knew, because she’d fallen victim to their sharp bite many times. Pearl opened one clamp gently, positioned it over Jasper’s stiff nipple, and let it come to a tight close slowly. Jasper hissed, the pain shooting through her core like a knife. The other was very much the same, and Pearl gave the chain between the two a good tug to make sure they were on tight, drawing a sharp cry out of Jasper.

“Good girl. Be patient, now,” Pearl said sweetly before reaching up and finding the start of the zipper on her latex suit and slowly unzipping it. Jasper’s eyes followed the path all the way down, first freeing those small, pleasantly perky breasts with nipples shaded so slightly blue. The curve down her navel, all the way down to her perfectly silky smooth pussy. Pearl leaned back a bit to get the suit to separate more, spreading herself so Jasper could get a good look. Just like her natural blush and the slight tint to her nipples, the folds of her labia and her clit were so very slightly tinted blue. Jasper could see how aroused Pearl was, all the wetness that had been trapped in the suit spread everywhere on Pearl’s pussy and thighs.

Pearl picked up the vibrator between her legs and turned it on. It was very high powered, humming loudly and appearing to make the air shimmer around it with energy. She pressed it against her own clit, throwing her head back with a sweet little sigh. Jasper could only watch, intoxicated by the sight of Pearl lost to pleasure. She was sitting much too high on her lap for Jasper to feel any of the vibration so all she had was the one below that was a ghost of a touch. It was maddening but having Pearl riding her with a huge vibrator was unbelievably sexy. Jasper wanted so desperately to hold Pearl’s hips while she pleased herself, to run her hands over that small frame, to help in any way, but she was trapped.

“This is evil,” Jasper whined. She was trembling from all the terrible teasing and her head was completely clouded. She felt drunk. Pearl only moaned sweetly as a response, the corners of her lips curling into a cruel smile. She leaned forward so that her mouth was resting against Jasper’s neck, holding the vibrator still and using her hips to grind up and down on it. Her warm breath only served to torment Jasper further and she began desperately trying to push her hips down again to no avail. Pearl occasionally left little kisses on her neck between breathy little songs, every single one sending jolts down Jasper’s spine. After what felt like an eternity, Pearl reached her climax, crying out so sweetly, one hand digging into Jasper’s raised shoulder for support as she rode out her orgasm. She shuddered as she finished, pulling the toy up and turning it off and taking a moment to rest against Jasper’s chest.

“Mmm Jasper, you’ve been such a good girl,” Pearl whispered, pushing herself up to look into Jasper’s eyes. Jasper couldn’t remember a time where she felt more desperate. Her eyes were wide and she was practically shaking, her lips parted and hair wild. She was leaving quite the puddle on the floor, falling down around the huge vibrating device. She couldn’t form words to reply to Pearl. Pearl gave her a sympathetic little grin and picked up the remote control, cranking the vibrator up to press firmly against Jasper.

Jasper’s mouth opened in a silent scream, just gasping as pressed her hips down on the device, grinding on it as hard as she could. Her head dropped down, eyes closed while she focused on the wonderful vibration. She felt a warm mouth around a nipple again and she groaned, feeling like electric sparks were shooting up her spine. It was so much after all that torment, and she knew it wouldn’t take her long to finish. Her hips started jerking more erratically, her gasps turning to endless moaning. Pearl sat up on her lap.

“Are you close?” she asked sweetly, running a hand through Jasper’s wild mane. Jasper just nodded in response and Pearl adjusted the knob again, pulling the vibration away again. Jasper didn’t know if she wanted to fight or cry. Just in that moment she fucking hated everything. She choked out a dry sob, hanging pitifully against the wrist cuffs.

“Aw, poor Jasper. You’ll get to finish soon, I promise,” Pearl lifted her chin, planting a kiss on her parted lips. “Have you learned your lesson?”

Jasper nodded, eagerly trying to get Pearl’s approval so she could finish. Pearl’s lips were against hers again and they kissed fiercely, their tongues meeting, Pearl occasionally biting Jasper’s lips to get little gasps from her. Jasper loved nothing more than the intimacy offered by Pearl’s lips. She felt warmth wash over as she melted into total submission. Pearl pulled away and their eyes met.

“I love you,” Jasper breathed, her eyes burning intensely into Pearl’s. The most intense blush crept over Pearl and she chuckled.

“I love you too, you big brute,” she replied softly and cranked the vibrator back up. Jasper cried out loudly and reached her climax almost instantly. Pearl hit another button, releasing the wrist and ankle cuffs so Jasper could cum with comfort. Jasper wrapped her huge arms around Pearl, holding her tight as she shuddered intensely. Her thighs were shaking as the orgasm washed over her in waves. Pearl turned off the vibrator but Jasper’s hips kept riding the machine, completely overcome with pleasure. It took two whole minutes before Jasper stopped trembling and slumped down, resting on Pearl’s shoulders. Pearl was very nearly being crushed but she held out.

“Did you mean that?” Pearl asked as Jasper as her breathing evened out.

“Yes,” she whispered into Pearl’s neck. Pearl smiled, melting into Jasper’s embrace. She kissed Jasper all over her face, leaving a sweet little trail over her cheeks and forehead, and planting a soft one on her gem.

“You are so very precious to me, Jasper. Just stop tormenting Greg, got it?”

Jasper blushed, shyly meeting her gaze. “Deal. Just don’t stop tormenting me.”

Pearl laughed. “I would never. I promise.”


End file.
